londonbirdersfandomcom-20200215-history
LatestNews
By posting news here you agree that your reports may be added to the LNHS database for use in the London Bird Report. A scalable map of the London recording area can be found here. Please list sightings alphabetically by site, following our standard format to assist automatic compilation of records into the database. Only report sightings of wide interest rather than listing all common birds but DO NOT post details of nesting by scarce breeding birds (those included in Schedule 1 of the Wildlife and Countryside Act 1981, as amended). Any such reports will be removed; please submit them instead to the appropriate LNHS bird recorder. More London bird news can be found on Twitter by searching for sightings from many different observers using the #londonbirds hashtag or by visiting the London Bird Club page (no Twitter account is necessary for either). To join the London Bird Club and support our work please visit the LNHS website. The 2014 London Bird Report is now out - to get a copy please click here. Sunday 10th July 2016 *Hampstead Heath: Butterfly Conservation visit to the heath for Purple Emperors today with Frank Nugent and Andrew Middleton. Purple Emperors were regular here last July. Meet opposite the Spaniards Inn on Spaniards Road (TQ266872) at 12 noon. Hopefully there wil be some bright periods during the afternoon. '' *Walthamstow Marshes: [[Common Rosefinch|'COMMON ROSEFINCH']] briefly on aerials above Anchor & Hope pub at 06.15 (David Capper) '''Saturday 9th July 2016' *Battersea Cats and Dogs Home: 3 Peregrines over (Michael Mac). *Bentley Priory: 8 Mandarin on lake. 45 species recorded (Richard Francis). *Bookham Common: Red Kite, Buzzard, female Roe Deer,, Purple Emperor, several White Admiral + Silver-washed Fritillary (Neil Anderson) *Brent Reservoir: Green Sandpiper, 5 Little Ringed Plover, Lapwing, Little Egret, 8 Common Tern, 4 Egyptian Goose, 150+ Swift, Garden Warbler, Reed Bunting singing (Brent Birders) *Deodar Road-Putney: House Martin's fledging, 2 dead below 1 nest, male House Sparrow squatting another nest (Michael Mac) *Hampstead Heath: Greenshank 'over at precisely 07:27 just ahead of rain. Calling loudly and repeatedly, audible from some distance, then right over Parliament Hill from where I had an unimpeded view, flying strongly W (Frank Nugent). ''Butterfly Conservation visit to the heath for Purple Emperor tomorrow with Frank Nugent and Andrew Middleton. PEmps were regular here last July. Meet opposite The Spaniards Inn 12:00 Sunday 10th ~ hopefully there wil be some bright periods during afternoon http://www.hertsmiddx-butterflies.org.uk/fieldtrips-new.php *Pinner (HA5): Tawny Owl heard at 03:43 & Song Thrush tuning up at 03:35. Later; 2 Red Kite low over garden at 14:28 & a second moulting bird at 15:19, 4 Herring Gull, Lesser Black-backed Gull, 4 Black-headed Gull including a juvenile, 45 Swift mostly south-west, Coal Tit, singing Goldcrest & 4 Goldfinch. Also; a Comma butterfly (Jon Ridge). *Swanscombe Marsh: 4 Little Egret, 4 Marsh Harrier, Curlew, 2 Oystercatcher, Common Sandpiper, Bearded Tit (Andrew Self) *Tyttenhanger GPs and Willows Farm: juv Redshank, Green Sandpiper, Common Sandpiper, Little Grebe, Little Egret, Hobby, Garden Warbler 8 Tree Sparrow, Red Kite, Buzzard, Kestrel. (S Blake et al) *Walthamstow Marshes: [[Common Rosefinch|'''COMMON ROSEFINCH]] singing on TVs masts by pub (G.Gram) *Wandle Creek-wandsworth: m Peregrine caught starling (Michael Mac) *Wanstead Flats: 20 + House Martin, 100+ Swift coming through at 05:00, 4 Pochard, 2 singing Meadow Pipit (4 birds), 2 singing Skylark (3 birds), singing Goldcrest, 10 + Black-headed Gull through (Nick Croft) *Wanstead Park: Common Tern on Heronry briefly at 06:00, 3 Nuthatch calling loudly by Grotto (Rob Sheldon), 3 singing Reed Warbler (4 birds), young Great Crested Grebe took its first flight round Shoulder of Mutton, 2 adults on Heronry, 3 Little Grebe, Gadwall, Pochard, singing Goldcrest, Kestrel, 30 + Swift (Nick Croft) *Woodberry Wetlands: 2 Little Ringed Plover, 2 Egyptian Geese, Coal tit family of 4+, 2 Sand Martin amongst Swifts, Little Egret, pair Stock Dove (Chris Farthing) Friday 8th July 2016 *Battersea Park Lake: Little Egret Last time 2013, Mute Swans 9 cygnets, 3 swift (Michael Mac). *Brent Reservoir: 3 Common Sandpiper, 2 Little Egret, 2 juv Green Woodpecker (North Marsh) plus maybe a different Common Sandpiper on East Marsh; 3 Little Ringed Plover, 3 Lapwing, 4 Egyptian Goose (East Marsh), 70+ Common Swift, 8+ Common Tern (Bill Haines) *Brookmill Park: Little Egret (Conrad Ellam) *Broomfield Park, Palmers Green: eclipse male Shoveler (Robert Callf) *Crystal Palace Lake: pr Egyptian Geese 6 goslings first time bred here, pr Mute Swans species absent for several years (Michael Mac). *Eastcote (Abbotsbury Gardens): Common Buzzard over at 13:52 (Jon Ridge). *Fulham Palace Meadow Allotments: 8 House Martin, 1 juv Green Woodpecker (Nathalie Mahieu). *Lonsdale Road Reservoir: 4 pairs Common Tern, one with two chicks, pair Black-headed Gulls with two chicks (David Jeffreys) *Pinner (HA5): Sparrowhawk, Great Spotted Woodpecker, 13 Swift, 7 Goldfinch, Coal Tit, adult Black-headed Gull, Lesser Black-backed Gull & 3 Herring Gull (Jon Ridge). *RSPB Rainham Marshes: 4 Black-tailed Godwit, Curlew, 3 Oystercatcher (Dante Shepherd) *St James's Park: Kingfisher at the E end of the Lake again (Frank Nugent). *Tyttenhanger GPs and Willows Farm: Greenshank, Common Sandpiper, Green Sandpiper, c50 Lapwing, 2 Little Egret, 14 Common Tern, 2 Egyptian Goose, Red Kite, 4 Tree Sparrow, 2 Sparrowhawk, Kestrel (adult fem + 3 fledged young) increasing numbers of adult Black-headed Gulls returning, only one juv. (S Blake, R Coombes) *Walthamstow Marshes: [[Common Rosefinch|'COMMON ROSEFINCH']], singing from roof tops either side of Anchor and Hope pub at 7:32am and 7:44am and then flew to marsh south of railway line (G Sawtell) *Walthamstow Reservoirs: 3 Little Ringed Plover (inc juv), 2 Common Sandpipers, increase of Black-headed Gulls inc couple of juvs, many more Tufted Duck too (Jamie Partridge) *Wanstead Flats: 14 House Martin, 10+ Swift, 2 adult Little Grebe with 2 young, f Pochard, 2 singing Meadow Pipit, singing Skylark (Nick Croft) *Wanstead Park: 8+ Reed Warbler (3 singing birds), 2 House Martin, 10+ Swift, Kestrel, Little Egret, 2 Great Crested Grebe nest building, 3 Little Grebe (Nick Croft/Bob Vaughan) *Woodberry Wetlands: Little Ringed Plover, Kestrel, Coal Tit, Little Egret, pair Stock Dove (Chris Farthing) Thursday 7th July 2016 *Barnes Common: Marbled White (R.Kaye) *Beaconsfield - Buzzard perched on post in landfill site adjacent to north side of M40 just before Junction 2 - However, I have seen this bird several nights on the same post so I am beginning to suspect it is not a life bird but a very good decoy. I can only manage glimpse as a drive past on my commute between London and High Wycombe.... hopefully someone will be able to verify if this is genuine sighting or a decoy for some particular reason (Birderman Kish - Osterley Birding Group) *Brookmill Park: Swift, 2 Blackcap, 2 Chiffchaff (Conrad Ellam) *Crayford Marshes: 1 Common Sandpiper, 2 Little Egret, 1 Curlew, 2+ Redshank, 10 Lapwing, Shelducks w 2 small young, 2+ Reed Buntings, 2 singing Reed Warbler, Linnets, Kestrel, c25 Common Terns, also Grey Seal (Joe Beale) *Crossness: Thamesmead: Sparrowhawk, 2 Common Terns, Stock dove, Linnets, Reed Warblers. (Simon Worsfold) *East India Dock Basin: Mandarin juv - first record since 2012, 2 Egyptian Goose, 16 Tufted Duck, 2 Shelduck, 2 Blackcap male + juv, 2 Reed Warbler singing (John Archer) *Hackney Marsh: Kingfisher (James Palmer) *Oakwood Park, N14: 10 Tufted Duck female and a brood of nine ducklings Conservation Pond, 2 singing male Blackcap, 3 singing Chiffchaff, Willow Warbler song switching, 6 juv Greenfinch (Robert Callf) *Olympic Park (Greenway): Little Ringed Plover (James Palmer) *Pinner (HA5): Common Buzzard over at 12:17, Kestrel, Great Spotted Woodpecker, 15 Swift, adult Black-headed Gull, 4 Herring Gull, Lesser Black-backed Gull, singing Goldcrest, Coal Tit, Pied Wagtail & 4 Goldfinch (Jon Ridge). *RSPB Rainham Marshes: 2 Whimbrel, Curlew, Green sandpiper, Dunlin, 3 Oystercatcher (Dante Shepherd) *St James's Park: Kingfisher showing very well this morning and briefly this afternoon (Frank Nugent). *Walthamstow Marshes: [[Common Rosefinch|'COMMON ROSEFINCH']] showing well on large willow and close up on small bush next to tow path opposite Anchor & Hope pub 16:45hrs (Micky Orme) Also party of 5 Jay on marsh, Sand Martin (Peter Beckenham) *Walthamstow Reservoirs: 12pm - 1pm visit: - 1 Ad Mediterranean Gull flew from Lower Maynard and landed on No. 4 - 12.50pm, pr Little Ringed Plover on Lockwood, Great Black-backed Gull and pr Lesser Black-backed Gull attacked 4 baby Shelducks on Upper Maynard - Lesser Black-backed took one before the Mum came back! Juvenile Reed Bunting, 7 Little Egret including 1 Juvenille in the area (Davey Leach). 2 Peregrines, 4 Kestrels, Sparrowhawk, Several Common Terns, Linnets, Stock Dove. (Simon Worsfold and Magnus Anderssen). Lockwood: 6 Little Ringed Plovers along East bank c13,00, also pr Shoveler (Lol Bodini) *Wanstead Flats: Male Reed Bunting, 6 + House Martin, 5 + Swift, singing Skylark, Meadow Pipit, 3 + Purple Hairstreak (Nick Croft) *Wanstead Park: at least 7 reed Warbler (Shoulder of Mutton), including 3 males singing, Nuthatch, Great Creste Grebe nesting on Heronry, 3 Little Grebe, Pochard (Nick Croft) *Warren Farm, Southall (TQ1478): 60 Swifts feeding over the meadows at midday. (P J Belman) Wednesday 6th July 2016 *Alexandra Park: Male Whinchat cricket scrub am (Alan Gibson, Ian Lycett) *Brookmill Park: Little Egret (Tom Moulton) *Hampstead Heath: 2 Swallow NW, 16 Black-headed Gull W, 2 Common Tern at Men's Pond, 2 Kingfisher. 06:00-07:00 (Frank Nugent). *Leatherhead, Common Meadow: 1 adult male Reed Bunting, 1 Kingfisher, 25 Common Swift, 2 Summer Black-headed Gull, 1 Chiffchaff, 3 Blackcap, 2 Lesser Whitethroat, 1 Emperor Dragonfly, 3 Banded Demoiselle, lots of Meadow Brown butterflies (Neil Batten) *London Wetland Centre: 3 Common Tern including one of a pair being fed by the other, brood of 7 Gadwall ducklings, 2 Kingfishers mating (at least 4 times) but a different male to the first pair that (probably) bred, 2 Whitethroat, 2m Reed Bunting and probable pair Sedge Warblers all collecting insects for young, lots of Reed Warbler. One Red Admiral and 1 Small Tortoiseshell, several Comma, lots of Meadow Brown butterflies (Martin Honey) *Pinner (HA5): Common Buzzard north at 15:28, Sparrowhawk, Grey Heron north-east, 19 Swift, 3 Goldfinch, Pied Wagtail, Coal Tit, 6 Black-headed Gull & 4 Herring Gull (Jon Ridge). *RSPB Rainham Marshes: Whimbrel, Dunlin, 2 Curlew, Mediterranean Gull, 2 Yellow Wagtail (Dante Shepherd) *St James's Park: Kingfisher at 14:50 (Frank Nugent). *Trent Park: Sand Martin S 13:07, Hummingbird Hawkmoth nectaring at Bramble blossom (Robert Callf) *Tyttenhanger GPs and Willows Farm: summer plumage adult Greenshank, Green Sandpiper, Common Sandpiper, 49 Lapwing, Red Kite, Garden Warbler, 6+ Reed Warbler, 2 Tree Sparrow (Steve Blake et al) *Walthamstow Marshes. No sign of Common Rosefinch 07:00-07:50 (Quentin Given); showed at 7.35 in the railway crossing area and had been heard before that by Phil Aylen (Tom Stuart). [[Common Rosefinch|'COMMON ROSEFINCH']] still present 08:00 & 11:40 at least (per RBA); sighted opposite Anchor & Hope, and at railway underpass (Twitter). Showing well and singing 17:00-18:00, on TV aerial near pub and in riverside brambles, unfazed by jogger running close by.(Quentin Given). *Wanstead Flats: Hobby, 6+ House Martin, 10 + Swift, 2 singing Meadow Pipit (4 birds), 2 singing Skylark, 3 Little Grebe, Purple Hairstreak (Nick Croft) *Wanstead Park: 4 Reed Warbler (2 singing males), singing Lesser Whitethroat, 2 Great Crested Grebe, 2 Little Grebe, Kestrel, House Martin, Swift (Nick Croft) *Wimbledon: Centre Court. Pied Wagtail (Simon Worsfold) *Worcester Park: Peregrine Falcon soaring (Bob Smith) 'Tuesday 5th July 2016' *Brent Reservoir: Common Sandpiper, 3 Lapwing, 2 Egyptian Goose, 50+ Swift, 6 House Martin, Reed Bunting, 2 Reed Warbler, 7+ Common Tern. Sparrowhawk (Steve Blake) *Cornmill Meadows: 4 Green Sandpiper, Grasshopper Warbler (James Palmer) *Grovelands Park: 13 Egyptian Goose pr and eleven goslings, 5 Pochard 4m 1f, 14 Tufted Duck 10m 4f, drake Pochard x Tufted Duck hybrid (Robert Callf) *Oakwood Park, N14: 4 Greenfinch 2m 1f and 1 juv very recently fledged (Robert Callf) *Pinner (HA5): Red Kite north at 14:28, 5 Goldfinch, singing Goldcrest, Coal Tit, Jackdaw & 10 Swift (Jon Ridge). *Rainham Marshes: 2 Greenshank, 12 Black-tailed Godwit, Green Sandpiper, 4 Oystercatcher (Dante Shepherd) *Shoreditch, Paul Street: Grey Wagtail flying back and forth from office rooftops just off Paul Street/Willow Street, near Old Street underground (Charlie Schouten) *St James's Park: Kingfisher at E end of the Lake at 08:40 (Frank Nugent). *Totteridge Valley: Treecreeper, Common Buzzard, 2 Bullfinch, Swallow, 9 Swift, Goldcrest feeding young, usual Chiffchaff, Blackcap and Whitethroat (John Colmans) *Walthamstow Marshes: [[Common Rosefinch|'COMMON ROSEFINCH']] calling and visible in area marked red on map below by Jamie 7.15-30 (Marcus Mitchell) Still showing at 11.45 (Chris Gibson) In the afternoon it showed well on the other side of the railway track, opposite the Anchor & Hope pub (Conrad Ellam) still here by the pub 18:18hrs (Neville Smith). Still singing at around 7pm, showed twice, and then promptly disappeared, didn't see it again. Got a dodgy recording: http://www.xeno-canto.org/325787 (Andrew McCafferty) *Woodberry Wetlands: Yellow Wagtail, Little Ringed Plover, Coal Tit, Egyptian Goose, 2 Stock Dove, 2 House Martin amongst ~150 Swift (Chris Farthing) 'Monday 4th July 2016' *Alexandra Park: 15+ House Martin, Common Tern Wood Green Res 1745, also 7 Black-headed Gulls west (Bob Watts) *Barbican: Jay sitting on office building (Alan Lewis) *Enfield Chase Station: Grey Wagtail carrying food (Robert Callf). *Mile End Park: Reed Warbler singing from Meath bridge reed bed (Bob Watts) *St James's Park: Kingfisher time I've seen one here since the one that stayed Sept 2014-Feb 2015 (Frank Nugent). *Walthamstow Marshes: m [[Common Rosefinch|'COMMON ROSEFINCH']] still 0700 but more mobile (Jamie Partridge via Twitter); showing well 0915, 1030 (Chris Farthing); still present 1pm then flew off towards res's, along rail track (Dan Barrett); The most favoured spot for this bird today was almost directly opposite the Anchor and Hope Pub 161m (measured google map distance) away in the isolated clump of Sallow on the north marsh, from which the bird made repeated sorties to other parts of the marsh and roof tops/aeriels on the houses near the pub. I think this is its base. Showed well up to 14.30 at least (Nick S). Heard singing 14.05 from Sallow clump and again at 14.30 when scarlet features visible through scope (Bob Husband, Robin Morden, Peter ? et al) *Wanstead Flats: Reed Bunting with young, Coal Tit with young, singing Willow Warbler and Lesser Whitethroat, Hobby, 6+ House Martin, 10+ Swift, singing Skylark and Meadow Pipit, 10+ Ringlets (Nick Croft/Peter Brinton) *Wanstead Park: 2 singing Reed Warbler plus young birds calling, Nuthatch calling, 2 Great Crested Grebe on Heronry – no sign of young on Shoulder of Mutton, 2 Little Grebe, Gadwall, Little Egret, few Swifts (Nick Croft) *Woodberry Wetlands: Yellow-legged Gull, Little Ringed Plover, Egyptian Goose, 5 Black-headed Gull (Chris Farthing) 'Sunday 3rd July 2016' *Amwell: Great White Egret (BirdGuides) *Brent Reservoir: 3 Little Ringed Plover, Lapwing, Green Sandpiper, Common Sandpiper & 3 Little Egret (Andrew Self), as above and 2 Common Sandpiper ,Kingfisher, 5+ Reed Warbler, singing Reed Bunting (Roy Beddard) *Brockwell Park-near Brixton: Peregrine high up fast stoop towards Brixton, f Sparrowhawk seen at same time, 2 Swift round ponds at 6:15pm (Michael Mac) *Chigwell (undisclosed site): territorial male Yellow Wagtail (Stuart Fisher) *Cranford CP: 3 Little Owls, 1 ad, 2 juvs (Wendy Marks & Sue Giddens) *East India Dock Basin: 7 Shelduck, 1 male Teal, 12 Tufted, 2 Little Egret, 1 Little Ringed Plover, 4 Black-headed Gull, 1 Yellow-legged Gull 2cy over the river, 2 well grown young Herring Gulls on nearby rooftop, 2 Sand Martin, 1 Blackcap, 1 Whitethroat, 4 pairs Reed Warbler + 14 juvs, 4 Greenfinch (Nick Senior) *Enfield Island Village: 2 Reed Warbler, Garden Warbler (Martin Shepherd) *Gunpowder Park: 4 Reed Bunting, 7 Skylark, 2 Linnet, Bullfinch, 5 Ringlet, 4 Small Heath (Martin Shepherd) *Greenway, adjacent to West Ham stadium: 2 Little Ringed Plover, Kestrel on Big Yellow storage chimney, first for a while: 20+ Linnet, 6 Blackcap, Whitethroat (Harry Harrison) *KGV Reservoir: 15 Common Sandpaper, Redshank, Cetti's Warbler (Neville Smith). *Leyton, Marsh Lane: Spotted Flycatcher on dead trees near factories at 6.45am (Stuart Fisher) *London Wetland Centre: 2 Common Tern, 2 singing Chiffchaff, 2 Green Sandpiper, Kingfisher, 1 Little Egret, 1 Little Ringed Plover, 3 Peregrine (2 adult, 1 juv), 2 Shoveler, 2 Stock Dove, Red Eared Slider terrapin (Mat Hare) *Oakwood Park, N14: Willow Warbler song switching 19:15 (Robert Callf) *Stratford, Olympic Park: 5 ad Little Ringed Plover near Greenway (Stuart Fisher) *Pinner (HA5): Coal Tit, 2 Long-tailed Tit, Pied Wagtail, singing Goldcrest, 4 Goldfinch, 3 Swift, Grey Heron, Jackdaw, Collared Dove & 4 Herring Gull (Jon Ridge). *Stocker's Lake, Rickmansworth: Cetti's warbler heard briefly, 3 Sparrowhawk, 2 Red Kite, Goldeneye, Oystercatcher, Little Egret, Swallow, Goldcrest (Tim Rymer). *Ten Acre Wood area: Little Egret, Buzzard, Red Kite, 2 Kestrel (1 carrying vole), 2 Lapwing, 2 Little Ringed Plover (ad + juv), c30 Stock Dove, 2 Little Owl together, 70+ Swift, 6+ Skylark, 7 Swallow (1 juv + 3 ad at stables), 2 Meadow Pipit (1 collecting insects on ground so presume with young + second bird displaying well away from other, so maybe 2 pr), Nuthatch, 2 fledged families Whitethroat, Rook over, singing Reed Bunting, Bullfinch, 6 Ringlet (Neil Anderson/K. Bull) *Walthamstow Marshes: m [[Common Rosefinch|'COMMON ROSEFINCH']] c1900-21:15 at least singing & showing (Jamie Partridge et al) Park at Lea Bridge Rd riding school E10 7QL. Walk North along concrete track on the West side of the paddocks, view from the North side of the railway bridge looking to the area to the South-east. This is an inaccessible piece of scrub but bird does perch up when singing. I will add a picture to the wiki. Blue circle to park, blue path to take, gold star to view, red circle is where the bird is. (Paul Whiteman) Pictures here: https://mobile.twitter.com/jarpartridge/status/749714234397818880 video: https://mobile.twitter.com/leevalleybirder/status/749829968465653760 *Woodberry Wetlands: Pair Common Sandpiper, Pair Peregrine, Pair Shelduck, Egyptian Goose, brood of Cetti's Warblers (Chris Farthing) *Yeading Brook meadows: singing Skylark, singing Reed Bunting, 2 Marbled White (Neil Anderson/K. Bull) 'Saturday 2nd July 2016' *Brent Reservoir: Little Egret, 3 Little Ringed Plovers, 2 Green Sandpiper, 2 Lapwing, 7+ Common Tern, 30+ House Martin, 300+ Swifts early, Garden Warbler, 3+ Reed Warbler, Chiffchaff, 4 Blackcap, Reed Bunting all singing (Brent Birders) *Fulham Reach: 2 Little Egret (over Thames), Kestrel (1st one for a few years, over Bayonne Park) (Nathalie Mahieu). *Greenford UB6: low flying Red Kite seen from garden 18.00- alerted to its presence by yelping Herring Gull (Neil Anderson) *Horsenden Hill: Hobby, brief burst of song by Cetti's Warbler (Paradise Fields), 12 species of butterfly in less than ideal conditions including 3 White-letter Hairstreak, 2 Purple Hairstreak, 20 Ringlet + 9 Marbled White; first Common Darter (immature) (Neil Anderson/K. Bull) *KGV Reservoir: Hobby, Green Sandpiper, 6 Common Sandpiper, Redshank, Cetti's Warbler (Neville Smith). *London Wetland Centre: juvenile Peregrine over main lake first thing, Whimbrel main lake but flighty, 2 Redshank wader scrape, 2 Common Sandpiper reservoir lagoon, 2 singing Chiffchaff, numerous singing Reed Warbler, displaying Great Crested Grebe, singing Reed Bunting (Martin Honey, B. Page, T. Wright) *Swanscombe Marsh: Grasshopper Warbler reeling, 2 Great Crested Grebe flew upriver, 25 Common Terns, 2 Little Egret, 4 Cetti's Warbler; also 140+ Pyramidal Orchid (Andrew Self) *Totteridge Valley: male Reed Bunting, 25 Swift, 2 Rook, 2 Bullfinch, 7 Blackcap, 6 Chiffchaff, Whitethroat, plus Ringlet and Marbled White (Ian Ellis) *Victoria Park: pair of Common Sandpipers at West Lake, nesting Great Crested Grebes and Sparrowhawks (Harry Harrison) *West Harrow: 2 Black-headed Gulls - first returning birds of "Autumn"? (Alex Massey) 'Friday 1st July 2016' *Brent Reservoir: 4 Green Sandpiper, 3 Common Sandpiper, 5+ Common Tern, 2 Little Ringed Plover, 3 Lapwing, 1 Garden Warbler, 3+ Reed warbler, 2 Little Egret, 1 Little Grebe, 1 Kingfisher, 1 House Martin, 1 Stock Dove, about a dozen Swifts (M Kirkland) *Brookmill Park: Little Egret, 4 Swift, Great Spotted Woodpecker, 4 Blackcap, Chiffchaff (Conrad Ellam) *Hackney Marshes: Mixed flock of ca. 15 Sand Martin and House Martin over the main changing rooms at 09:30, 1 Little Egret flying N along the Old R Lea nearby (Alastair Dent) *Jefferys Road-Stockwell: House Sparrow flock of 40, some fledglings being fed (Michael Mac) *Greenwich Ecology Park: 7 adult Common Tern with 3 young, 2 Swift, Sand Martin, male Blackcap, 3 Reed Warbler with Lots of Young, Chiffchaff (John Bushell) *Hammersmith Bridge, Thames North-East shore: 2 Little Egret feeding (A Buxton). *London Wetland Centre: Blackcap feeding young, 2 Common Tern, 2 Chiffchaff, Kestrel, Kingfisher, 2 Little Ringed Plover, 6 Mandarin Duck, 2 Shelduck, 2 Shoveler, 2 Song Thrush, 6+ Teal, Whitethroat, Whimbrel - attempted to sleep on main lake island, flew W approx 4.15pm, usual mix of Sand Martins, House Martins & Swifts (Mat Hare) *Middlesex Filter Beds: juvenile Grass Snake and a rather squashed Hedgehog on Lea Bridge Road, sad to see but encouraging they are about, first one I've seen in London in 16 yrs (Marcus Mitchell) *Pinner (HA5): Coal Tit, 5 Goldfinch, 7 Swift, 2 Herring Gull & 19 Ring-necked Parakeet (Jon Ridge). *Pinner, Lloyd Court: Confirmed Stock Dove, Great Spotted Woodpecker and Starling breeding. Pictures on . Starling has been 'rung'. Any BTO ringers in area? (Richard Francis).'' Hi Richard, one of my breeding Starlings has a ring & as you know, I am only down the road (JR). Hi J, I've a breeder with a ring as well. It was attacking the feeder with the young one. Counted three 'rung' Starlings at once last winter,®. *Woodberry Wetlands: Pair Shelduck, 3 Black-headed Gull, Coal Tit, Little Egret (Chris Farthing) '''Archived News' LONDON BIRDING NEWS FROM ALMOST EVERY PREVIOUS MONTH SINCE JULY 2002 {C}